


take my breath, take my whole heart too

by ratafia



Series: Kinktober 2019 [14]
Category: Bleach
Genre: Aftercare, Anal Sex, BDSM, Biting, Breathplay, Collars, Dom Renji, Established Relationship, Hand Jobs, M/M, Marking, Orgasm Control, Porn with Feelings, Rope Bondage, sub Byakuya
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-24
Updated: 2019-10-24
Packaged: 2021-01-02 13:29:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,568
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21162422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ratafia/pseuds/ratafia
Summary: Byakuya never takes off his scarf. Either he's in battle or resting, in the real world or in the Soul Society... What is he hiding under there?





	take my breath, take my whole heart too

**Author's Note:**

> Fill for the twentieth and twenty-first days of Kinktober - Collars + Breathplay.

"Byakuya... I never realised you like it that much." 

"You never asked."

Byakuya shivers, taking an instinctive step back from Renji. That smirk he wears is a known herald of trouble.   
But Renji closes the distance between them again, and Byakuya stumbles into a wall. Nowhere to run. Nowhere to hide. He can only hope for the best. Especially with that brow raised questioningly. 

"You never asked... Sir." 

It always feels as though the ground shifts under his feet when their roles switch.   
And every time Byakuya finds himself finding the balance a little easier. More natural even, in this world turned upside down.   
Where it is he who must lower his head in reverence.   
It is Renji who gets to tug at his scarf, revealing a wide, black collar.   
To trace the red patterns, the same as his tattoos.   
To cover it with his palm, another brand on Byakuya's skin, warm and unyielding. 

"And if I did ask?" 

Byakuya knows he's being played with.   
It's so obvious in Renji's cocky smirk, the teasing tone.   
The teasing touches, fingertips tracing over his pulse but not pressing. Only a shadow of what Byakuya really wants. 

"I'd tell you, Sir." 

Maybe it'll work.   
Maybe this time he gets to trick Renji...   
Or not. 

"Byakuya." 

Renji doesn't say anything more, but he doesn't need to.   
Just this one word radiates enough threat, and Byakuya’s trembles, thanking the wall for support.   
He yelps when Renji tilts his head back, his hair in the harsh grip and the angle uncomfortable.   
But his neck is on display, and there are those shadowy touches again. Soft where the second tug on his hair is painfully sharp. 

"I like my collar very... much, Sir. It makes me think of you, no matter what I do. Like you're near... always with me." 

Byakuya can't hide the blush that comes on strong.   
He's not embarrassed by these feelings, but speaking about them out loud is still hard.   
Renji knows this and makes him say it as much as he can.   
Byakuya hopes that someday he'll be strong enough to say it all without averting his eyes. So he can see every emotion Renji feels playing out on his face when he hears this.   
But this day is not today and Byakuya has to rely on his hearing and touch.   
The subtle catch at the even breath of Renji. A little quiver in his fingers.   
The warmth of his body getting closer when he steps forward, so they are pressed chest to chest. 

"There you go, Byakuya. That was beautiful. Doesn't it feel good to use your words, hm?" 

"Yes it does, Sir." 

Heat and tension washes over Byakuya as he stands, pinned down.   
Yet he never feels freer.   
He can just be and it's always enough for Renji.   
Just be there, with him, for him.   
Byakuya moans when the fingers on his neck are replaced by the biting mouth.   
It leaves a mark, it always does. Renji loves marking him, and Byakuya loves receiving those marks.   
To look at them, feeling them afterwards, as he moves through the day, surrounded by people but somehow always ending up alone.   
Another bite, closer to the collarbone now, reminds him that no.   
He's not alone anymore. 

"Whatever shall I do with you, mm?" 

Renji has him splayed on the bed, naked and bound.   
His wrists are tied with his own scarf and it and his collar are the only things he's allowed to keep.   
Even his kenseikan was taken away, all for the pleasure of this man. 

"Whatever you desire, Sir." 

That is the truth, just a simple statement of fact...   
Renji's feral smile gives Byakuya goosebumps nevertheless. He can see the ideas swirl in Renji's eyes and it's terrifying and exhilarating at the same time. 

"I like your attitude tonight, Byakuya... And you followed my order to the letter too. I think you deserve a reward for your behavior. What do you think?" 

Byakuya gulps, his heart racing madly, beating in his chest as a trapped bird.   
Reward can mean anything, but maybe, just maybe... 

"If you think I deserve it, it'll be my honor to accept, Sir." 

He dares a peek from under his lashes at Renji.   
Who's still smiling.   
But it's tender, the edges of his face softening, despite the spiky hair, despite the black lines of tattoos. 

"You deserve it, beautiful." 

Soft, the whisper so damn soft, and Byakuya is ready to melt into the bed with it.   
Melt and crawl into this impossible man, to stick to him forever, fuse into one with the endless kiss that follows. 

He forgets the need to breathe in it.   
He isn't given the opportunity to remember as the collar suddenly tightens, following the silent command.   
Byakuya gasps for air desperately, fruitlessly, and Renji watches, leaning over him.  
Just as the tightness settles in Byakuya's lounges, almost on the edge of the burn, the collar releases, allowing him to breath. 

"Thank you, Sir... Thank you..." - Byakuya rasps with the first inhale he gets. 

His head is swimming and fingers tingle, and it's glorious. 

"We're just starting, beautiful. So you better hang on tight." 

Byakuya isn't given the opportunity to answer.   
Another kiss seals his lips, and there's no trace of gentleness there.   
Only the hunger and lust and dominance.   
He moans through it, as his lips sting from the bites, as his mouth invaded by the skilled tongue.   
He twitches in the restrains when the collar tightens again.  
Renji is still kissing him, but it's easier this time.   
He can catch a breath, even if takes real effort, pushing the air through, and it's not enough.   
Not enough to think, to ask, and he still can't speak anyway.   
Renji loves kissing, can do it for hours until Byakuya's lips go numb.   
Until he loses the scant dredges of oxygen he can get with the helpless moans Renji gets out of him as his fingers twist Byakuya's nipples. 

He is released but a moment later.   
It seems like an hour.   
Byakuya gasps, his throat already sore, the collar tight and snug.   
Renji gives him another cheeky grin.   
That's all the warning Byakuya gets before the collar contracts again.   
Tight, so tight again, it almost hurts.   
He’s barely recovered as it is and he needs to hold out, just as Renji said...  
Except he can't, not when there’s a calloused-from-the-blade palm stroking his cock.   
His body twitches, out of control, just as his vision slowly darkens, too little air, too much pleasure. 

Renji releases the collar before he can black out though.   
There’s one hand still on his cock, bestowing relentless, steady strokes. Another soothes over his chest, encouraging the gasps to turn slowly into fuller breaths.   
It takes some time.   
Apparently enough time that Renji gets worried, because he asks, - "Okay there, beautiful?" 

"Yes! Yes, Sir. Please... More. I need more." 

It's true he's having trouble restoring a proper breathing pattern.   
It is not because something is wrong, though.   
Byakuya simply cannot contain his excitement, the thrill crashing over him like a wave, like a tsunami.   
He squirms, a little more aware of his body, and he uses it only to thrust his hips up.   
To taste the waters, how much is he allowed today? It is a reward after all... 

He stills as Renji tsks at him, hands stopping. 

"Byakuya. You can ask, but you take what I give you. I'm in too good of a mood to punish you, so take that as a reminder. Better make it the last one."

"Yes, Sir. I'm sorry, Sir... I'm sorry..." 

Arrogant, always so arrogant, Renji always says that.   
This time the flush on his face is one of genuine shame and he wants to ask for forgiveness again.   
But there is a finger shushing him, and Renji's eyes are stern, but also... gentle. 

"You're forgiven. Stop worrying." 

He tries.   
He really tries, relaxing under the hold.   
Concentrating on what he can feel outside rather than a mess inside.   
Silk, deceptively delicate. But still strong enough to hold him, hold him still, and the cool fabric feels right on his wrists where Renji put it.   
The finger on his mouth, silencing.   
The warm, rough texture, so familiar. The faint aroma of metal, ink and the pineapple shampoo that Renji likes to use calm Byakuya's mind just a little bit more.   
His legs, spread, thrown over Renji's hips to give him more room. Hand on his cock, unmoving, but it's presence enough to tease, enough to feel every minute shift of their bodies, the friction so frustratingly small.   
And of course, the collar that started all of this.   
Leather, tight and smooth.   
Warmed by his own body heat, comfortable.   
He has felt it every second of every day since Renji put it on.   
Grounding, comforting, enticing...   
Right there, under a slim wall of silk and his own cautiousness, it lies, reminding him who he belongs to.   
Renji. 

"There you go, beautiful... Just relax. I got you." 

"Yes, Sir." 

Only after Byakuya is once again pliant and actually relaxed under him, does Renji move again.   
Fingers slip from lips, down and down, tracing the line down his chin, throat, right to the middle of the collar.   
Pressing into the indentation there, materialising the attached rope that just goes and goes on as long as Renji needs it too.   
Enough for that leash to reach Byakuya's erection.   
Enough to wrap around it, tight, with knots sure and practiced, leaving him even more aroused but not able to come however much he would want to.   
It's a struggle to not push into it, the pressure delightful, better still with the even strokes resuming, chasing him to the unattainable edge.   
Renji hums, appeased, before releasing him in favor of looking for something in the nightstand.   
For that, Renji has to reach over Byakuya, his own cock pressing into Byakuya’s hip, his balls sliding right over the rope, making Byakuya moan and squirm.   
It gets smothered by a kiss.   
Lazy almost, Renji taking his time and attention elsewhere.   
Byakuya can't see, can't focus, and soon he can't breathe again. 

It's dark and everything tingles, the rope as a line across his body, his own horizon.   
Keeping him level, keeping him still.   
Renji though, he's anything but still.   
Merciless and glorious, he sucks Byakuya's nipple into his hot mouth, bites on it, worries it around.   
There are more tingles, and less air, the sparks of pleasure bouncing off every spot Renji touches.   
Sparks burst in a bright explosion, and he'd yell if he had some air to spare.   
Lubed up fingers circle his rim, but he's too tight, everything is too tight, too much, and the darkness encroaches...   
Renji pushes his fingers in just as the collar relaxes its grip. 

Either it's raining or there are tears in Byakuya's eyes.   
It's hard to tell, and he hardly cares, floating somewhere in between consciousness and paradise.   
Renji whispers something sweet and encouraging to him, fingering him open.   
Byakuya doesn't need much, they've been together for a long time now.   
He's ready. He’s been ready since the first moment Renji got his hands around his neck, but he can only take what he's given.   
Words escaped him long ago.   
Oxygen escapes him once again.   
It's a yell, and it's probably Renji's name, and he should get in trouble, but Renji is pretty busy at the moment.   
He pushes the third lubed finger in, so deep, and sucking his cock into the hungry mouth straight to the base.   
Stretched out lips brush over the rope, and Byakuya dares a glance down...   
He'd come if he could, but as it is, he can only keen and writhe weakly. 

He can only accept when the fingers are replaced by something better.   
He can only take it, as Renji fucks him, slowly, savoring each thrust and groaning.   
He doesn't have the strength to even moan when the collar contracts again.   
Renji is so deep, never stopping, never minding the resistance of clenching muscles, his lips showering Byakuya's neck with kisses. 

It spirals and coils, tighter, tighter.   
Renji's scent, his arms and his lips, close, holding him, his cock, splitting him open, Byakuya is lost in it all.  
Lost and breathless, and he can't, his lungs burning, begging for mercy.   
His body screams but his mind is drowned in the stunning bliss. 

"Come for me, beautiful." 

Byakuya doesn't really registers the words at this point.   
Too far gone.   
He feels the sweet, sweet freedom and rejuvenating air rushing in.   
All the tension breaks so suddenly, breaking over him in one swift motion, and he wants to scream but there is still not enough air.   
The rope is released too, and at least his body knows what to do even if his brain can't really catch up.   
Byakuya comes, and as if from a distance, he can hear Renji praising him.   
It makes him want to smile, but it's too hard.   
Too distracting, especially when everything is so loose.   
Still so tight, and yes, Renji is coming too, and Byakuya does moan at that, feeling it all in flashes through his foggy perception. 

He fights the exhaustion, because it's still somehow not enough.   
But he's too tired, he can't do anything, only wait until Renji withdraws carefully.   
The empty feeling doesn't sit well with Byakuya and he whines at it. It gets him a kiss but nothing more.   
His hands are released then, feeling returning to them slowly under the careful massage. 

"Sir..."

He can't say anymore, caught in a coughing fit from that one attempt to stop Renji from leaving. 

"Shhh... Shhh, beautiful. Breathe. I'll be just a moment. Need to grab some water. Wait here." 

Fingers weave into his hair, petting, sliding lower, skittering the edge of the collar.   
That settles Byakuya enough so that he lies down and allows Renji to go.   
He doesn't lie either, he's quick.   
Quick and thoughtful, the glass of water put aside on the nightstand as he cleans Byakuya up with a cool wet washcloth.   
It's nice and it makes him shiver, squirming from the stray droplets of water sliding down his sides.   
The water Renji makes him drinks is cool too, not too much though, and sweet, laced with honey coating his burning throat. 

The sheets are changed and Renji is probably a wizard because he manages it without jostling Byakuya much. 

He still doesn't want to sleep, though.   
He crawls closer to Renji when he finally returns to bed. 

"What it is, beautiful? Do you need something?" 

Only a rasp comes out but no words.   
Byakuya frowns, frustrated.   
He loves it, the burn and the still tight collar, loves it, but he needs...  
And Renji knows him so well.   
It's enough to just guide his hand to the collar, right in the middle, where the rope is hidden. 

"Oh, Byakuya... You're perfect, you know that?" 

Just as Renji collects him in a one armed hug, he does exactly as asked.   
Summoning the rope again. serving as an actual leash this time.   
He winds it around his hand and tugs.   
Byakuya is left with nothing else but to comply, hiding his face into the tattooed chest.   
He doesn't argue with the last statement, and just... accepts it, for tonight.   
He mouths "Thank you, Sir" and burrows closer.   
It's good to not feel alone anymore, even in his sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> This is not meant to represent an accurate and/or safe scene. Given that in canon those guys keep fighting and running and screaming, even after being stabbed, slashed and worse, I'm pretty sure they can survive all this no problem.


End file.
